Talk:Yūichirō Hyakuya
On Yū's page (which is blocked from being edited unlike the others. Why is this?) it says "Yū and Mika encountered Ferid, who asks them for a threesome". This is not true. Ferid does not ask for a threesome, which sounds sexual, he just ask for them to come to his house (so he can drink their blood). Please word this in a better way Already fixed, and yes that was unnecessary. Alhazad2003 (talk) 08:42, June 25, 2015 (UTC) To answer your question, it's to avoid unnecessary changes from random wiki contributors popping up in this site. It's basically favoritism towards their favorite shipping and it go so far as to affect certain articles...Hentaism (talk) 00:36, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Aye. A few times every day, random people would come in start editing shipping things or just straight-up vandalizing the pages. It wasn't something that just happened once or twice. It was a battle every day. We were so busy correcting the things they changed that we didn't actually have much time for editing or updating the Wiki itself. Yu's page and a handful of others are protected from people without accounts and those with brand-new accounts. As long as your account isn't brand new, then you're free to edit anything.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 03:15, June 27, 2015 (UTC)ResidentialPsycho I wonder what would happen if both Yu became a vampire 06:01, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I've wondered about that as well since he very nearly became one last chapter. I think there is still a good chance he will become one, especially if his life is in danger. Even if he has completely lost his mind and cannot recognize anyone around him, I think Mika would still do his hardest to save and protect his brother.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 12:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Why is this page blocked from being edited again? 23:16, January 13, 2016 (UTC) It's only blocked from people without accounts or with brand-new accounts. Everyone else can edit it just fine. It's because of excessive spamming and inserting false information, like I mentioned above.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 16:16, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Why cant we make comments on all articles on the wiki Archangel 95 (talk) 23:36, March 6, 2016 (UTC) The comments are disabled on the articles to avoid spam, false information, hateful opinions, etc... --Rukiachanx (talk) 03:56, March 7, 2016 (UTC) The forum works best for comments and discussions, so feel free to post your comments there.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 02:43, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me but, in the trivia section, Yuu's interest is wrong. This is the scan of the page of the fanbook where it says what Yuu's interests are and, according to a translator friend of mine, all it says is "(worry about)Mika/driving cars".No-signs-no-lights (talk) 14:10, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I think it is mostly a translation preference rather than a right or wrong. I tweaked it for you. Until these are officially released in English, there is going to be a lot of variation in interpretation.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 15:22, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I know japanese is quite vague and there can be many interpretations, but the translator seemed to use too much freedom in this case, in my opinion (I wonder where is the source?), and that's why it called my attention. Thanks for changing it, though.No-signs-no-lights (talk) 16:57, May 28, 2016 (UTC) No worries. It has been editted back and forth quite a bit since the fan books came out in Japan.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 18:15, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Did Yu and Mika actually become lovers? Their relationship section says that they are. Infoseeker95 (talk) 02:29, June 15, 2018 (UTC) No. People just keep pranking the page, which is why we had to block everything in the first place. You think they'd get tired of giving us extra work after so many years... As far as we know, Yu is not in a romantic relationship with any character and has no lover--male, female, or otherwise. I fixed the page and specified that Akane and Mika were adopted siblings. Hopefully, people will leave it alone now.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 15:49, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Michela Gene On Yu's page, it states that he is a Micheala. But no information of that has been released. The only known Michela's are Mika, Ferid, & Crowley. The gene is very rare, and Yu is not one of them. 17:21, July 21, 2017 (UTC)